


Waking up Next to You

by jackisbaby



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay, Implied Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackisbaby/pseuds/jackisbaby
Summary: Jack and Clark and morning cuddles.
Relationships: Jack Kline/Clark Barker
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Waking up Next to You

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back!! Ok, few notes, I’m gonna be writing sooo much Klarker and Shyan shit soon so get ready y’all. Next, I’m doing a bunch of prompts too. Ok enjoy y’all. Love ya goofs💖

Jack awoke to a small streaming of sunlight through his window and his boyfriend’s deep breaths. He smiled to himself, stroking Clark’s hair and gently kissing the duvet between his neck and his shoulder. Clark mumbles something through his sleepy haze and turned to face Jack.

“Good morning.” He yawned, turning to face his small boyfriend and kissing his nose in the process. Jack giggled.

“I was wondering when you would wake up. C’mon, I wanna eat.”

“Of course you do, I wore you out last night.”

Clark smirked and chuckled when Jack smacked his chest.

“Dude, my dads might hear. They would kill us. Well, you, not me, but still, I’d rather have my boyfriend alive than have him die because of his stupid jokes.”

Clark made a fake offended noise, and, putting a hand over his chest, acted as if that wasn’t something Jack had said before.

“I thought you loved my jokes.”

Jack pushed himself up off the bed, smiling fondly and rolling his eyes. 

“Consider yourself lucky that I love you.”

He hopped into his boxers, Clark sighing in defeat.

“Oh, trust me, I do.”

Jack spun around to question him, but realized what Clark meant when he saw where he was staring.

“Clark, come on, I want food.”

Jack whines at Clark as he found his own boxers too slow for Jack’s comfort.

As soon as Clark had them on, Sam swing the door open.

“Morning you two. Breakfast is ready. You coming?”

“Absolutely.”

Jack went to follow Sam, but Clark grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

“Dude.” Jack whined in protest. He was really fucking hungry.

Clark kisses his forehead.

“Just wanted to show how much I love you. Also, we are totally cuddling after we eat.”

Jack grinned. 

“Ok. But for right now, I can smell bacon, and I know Dean’s the only one who knows how to cook bacon right. Let’s go before they eat it all without us.”

Clark chuckled and followed Jack as he sprinted out of his bedroom, lead by the smell of bacon and pancakes.

‘Yeah’ he thought to himself. ‘I have the cutest boyfriend ever.’

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so on a serious note, I am no longer going to support Mark Pellegrino bc of stuff he’s done. It’s just a personal preference, and if you want to know reasoning and have Twitter, someone with the name of kellykline has a whole thread on it. Ok, bye💙


End file.
